Fix Us, Please!
by somerandomloser12231321
Summary: And all she can do is listen, listen to their cries...


**_When life gives you lemons, give those lemons life._**

_Princess Bubblegum eyed the yellow, humanoid body laid out in front of her. It seemed to be okay, after all, it was still inanimate. She straightened her safety goggles, and stuck the pointy, long nose into a suitable centered position on his face. Quickly, she grabbed the red bottle and poured it onto it's face, hoping for the best. Eye slits and a closed mouth formed, and for a second, she believed she had succeeded. In less than a second, however, it's eyes burst open- still a good sign- and it's lips expanded to the side, a few teeth visible. Something went wrong, though, and it started screeching, and it's arm flailed as it sat up. It's eyes rolled back into it's head, and the Princess took a step back and gasped, horrified at what she'd done. _

_Soon, she clothed him, equipped him with a sword and sent him to a castle, for his and everyone else's protection. He didn't get along well with others..._

* * *

_The next thing she knew, she was a teenager, her kingdom was being overthrown by her own creation...son, she kissed Finn, she called her son a butt..._

_It was hard to regret, after all. He usurped her._

* * *

_Soon, Lemongrab was stalking her citizens at night... something had to be done. Soon, Bubblegum had paid three rough candy boys, (they wouldn't be missed anyway) to be his people, to keep him from being lonely._

_It had been a failure, the boys were brutally tortured due to being imperfect, and even some troublemakers like them didn't deserve it. She and her young knights stormed Castle Lemongrab and, before Finn and Jake were tortured alongside with electricity and that accursed sword he'd been gifted with, she'd made another him... It might be seen as foolish, but Lemongrab's only true companion was himself._

* * *

_Since Lemongrab's life was determined to intertwine with hers, soon her son's castle were overrun with his citizens, proving that the lemon candy-men were capable of feeling for other beings besides them, and to an extent, her. However, their feelings were great enough to try and conquer her kingdom- something that, with the help of LemonJon, was put to a stop too fast._

* * *

Just as that event, Life went by with high speed, zooming through countless encounters and meetings, battles and stories. It was also known to be insanely, excruciatingly unfair 99.99.99% of the time, which, given that high percentage, is a lot.

For all good things must come to an end, even those that were debatable about whether or not they were actually 'good' or 'bad', did as well.

If only she'd thought farther ahead, she was foolish to make them on a whim, a spur of the moment. Why hadn't she given them more resistance to diseases?

This year's strand of flu had traveled far, right up into the halls of Castle Lemongrab, infecting some of his citizens, and most important, them.

Now they were deathly sick, and there was nothing Bonnibel could do about it, and at the same time in her twisted point of view it was both her fault and at the same time, not.

"Mother! Fix usss!" Black Jacket Lemongrab, the Original whined in agony, as the Pink Girl could do nothing but sit by their bedside, hoping for it to be over soon.

"I can't, Lemongrab... _I'm sorry_," She whispered.

The other Lemongrab clutched his chest. "Why won't it END, Mother? Why must it hurt!?" Poor, naive, younger Lemongrab. And yet she could only offer the same response... "I'm... I'm so sorry, dears." Dears, her little sweetums. Her little plotting, intelligent, insane sweetums.

"If you were sorry, you would _fix us_!" Original groaned, their cries of anguish so painful to their mother.

Princess Bubblegum watched as the life slowly faded from their faces, losing it's color. "If I could, I would..." And she couldn't help it, a tear rolled down her face.

Their cries of pain went on for the next half hour, and yet Bonnibel forced herself to stay. She had too, globdang feelings. Without them, her scientific accomplishments would've grown, more and more... and here she was, wishing she'd accomplished more while her sons _died_ in front of her. She had a lifetime to finish her work, they didn't.

"I'll... I'll take care of you in the afterlife, I promise."

"Mother..." Was their last words.

And what a mother she'd been.


End file.
